bremond_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Sooraj
Sooraj is a friend of Vance that Wes Roth goes to see after his death. Biography Meeting Wes Roth After Vance's death Wes Roth goes to an address he noted in his notebook. There he meets Sooraj, a friend of Vance. Having learned of Vance's death Sooraj decides to get revenge and Roth asks him to help him. Sooraj then agrees and calls his friends Tom, Orion, Cameron, Laura, Oscar, Nathan, Toby and his best friend Kirk Michaelson who works at the CIA. Attack on the Ku Klux Klan's Racket Sooraj and Wes Roth decide that, in order to find information about how to end the contract on Roth's head and eliminate the enemies he must attack their racket North of Nasonville, kidnap Dexter Hamilton, the Ku Klux Klan's Great Giant of Providence County and kill his Goblins West, Arsen, Valentine and Griffiths. During the attack Tom is killed by the Shadow who is watching this from a sniper outpost and Orion is wounded but they manage to capture Hamilton. Unfortunately Hamilton dies from his wounds after being shot by the Shadow, rendering the entire operation useless. Attempted Assassination After the attack on the Ku Klux Klan's racket, now Grand Dragon of the Ku Klux Klan Stanley Rose goes to investigate the scene. After inspecting it he gets a phone call from Toby telling him where Sooraj is. Wes Roth always felt something was off about Toby and so when he sees two weird men parked outside his apartment he puts the pieces together and waits for them. The first one, Finlay Simpson, is shot in the head by Roth and the second one Elliot Hill is eventually beaten to death by Roth with a baseball bat. Then, Roth quickly goes to Sooraj's house where Jadon Valentine sneaks up on Oscar and fights with him, while the second one Bryan Pruitt, who is about to kill Sooraj, is shot in the heart by Roth, then they quickly rush to the living room to help Oscar but when they arrive they see Oscar's face covered in blood holding a knife with Valentine dead on the floor. They immediately call the others but see that both Nathan and Toby are not responding. They later discover that Valentine was the brother of a Ku Klux Klan Goblin named Valentine that they killed during the attack at their racket. Finding Toby After Wes Roth, Sooraj, Oscar, Laura, Cameron and Orion go to Nathan's house, they find his body, having been choked to death with a plastic bag on his couch. Sooraj goes to investigate the kitchen where an assassin jumps out of a closet and loses his gun while bleeding to death. Sooraj, still shocked about Nathan's death, gets scared and shoots the assassin eight times, finishing him off. After searching for a bit Oscar finds a ring and Laura recognizes it as belonging to Toby. Then Sooraj contacts Kirk Michaelson and tells him to search for a man named Toby K., however this turns out to be an alias for a former Ku Klux Klan member Toby Maxson, and then a gangster named Toby Moore, then many more fake identities pop up and so after discovering this they try to locate Toby. Kirk Michaelson's Death When Sooraj finally locates Toby he finds him two minutes away from where Kirk Michaelson was last seen. When they try to call Michaelson doesn't answer so they use a tracking device to try and locate him. Meanwhile Toby tortures him and realizing he won't snap, puts a bullet in his head. As soon as they locate Michaelson Wes Roth, Oscar and Laura go to Toby's hideout. They find Michaelson's body with a letter saying Greetings from PEI (they later find out it means Prince Edward Island) on him, so they try to find anything to do with the Ku Klux Klan in Prince Edward Island. Discovering the Warehouse at Darnley After searching for a bit Sooraj finds a warehouse that belonged to the Ku Klux Klan in the 1980s, apparently it is located in an unincorporated area in Prince Edward Island called Darnley. When Wes Roth, Oscar, Laura and Orion go there they find the place to be empty and a lock on the entrance. When Roth shoots the lock off and enters they hear a noise coming from behind a crate. When Roth goes to investigate a security guard paid by the Ku Klux Klan tries to shoot Roth but before he can he is shot dead by Orion and Roth. Laura finds crates of documents behind a metal grate door, but before when she tries to go in the door locks behind her and a countdown starts. Laura begs them to get away and leave her but Roth, Oscar and Orion try to open the door but, realizing that it won't, Roth gets the others to safety and they drive away before the warehouse explodes, killing Laura. Then on their way out of the warehouse Roth noticed a red light emitting from the dead security guard, suggesting a tracker. As soon as they start to drive away two cars with men inside pursue them. Sooraj identifies the men as Jack Matthews, Kieran Wilkinson, Harrison Fraser and Larry McIntyre before reading their criminal profile and realizing they are working for the neo-Nazis and the Ku Klux Klan. Then a car from the side rams Roth's car and Orion is able to kill both Larry McIntyre and Harrison Fraser before he is shot dead by Jack Matthews and Roth is kidnapped. Kidnapping of Wes Roth After his car is attacked and Orion is killed Wes Roth is kidnapped by neo-Nazis and Oscar wakes up in the middle of nowhere in the destroyed car. Oscar then calls Sooraj who sends Cameron to pick him up. Meanwhile Roth is being tortured by Jack Matthews and eventually Roth ends up agreeing to help Matthews but headbutts him, takes his gun and shoots one of his men, Joel, before being thrown to the floor and tied up again. Meanwhile the Shadow is investigating the ruins of the warehouse when he hears a noise and spots Toby. He eventually confronts Toby and they fight before the Shadow manages to impale Toby on a metal pole and shoots a bullet in his head, killing him. Meanwhile Sooraj, Oscar and Cameron hire a group of mercenaries to try and find Roth, these include Tate, Schmidt, Barnes, Boulanger and the Cook. Freeing Wes Roth After torturing Wes Roth for a while Jack Matthews is called by his boss and leaves Roth with Kieran Wilkinson, Connor and Myles. Roth decides to try and turn them against each other. First he starts by saying he heard Connor boasting about how he had sex with Wilkinson's mother. Seeing as how Wilkinson hates Connor he believes him just enough to shoot him in the head. Then Myles and Wilkinson argue about Connor's death but Wilkinson accidentally fires the gun while threatening Myles with a pistol to his head. Then Roth takes advantage of that to mock Wilkinson, causing him to hit Roth and get just closed enough to him for Roth to give him a headbutt. Then, Wilkinson tries to hit Roth but instead hits the wall and hurts his hand. All these errors annoys Matthews just enough for him to shoot Wilkinson in the back of the head when he gets back, spitting on his corpse and insulting him. Then, when Matthews hears a noise he sends two of his men, Billy and Sean, to investigate while he puts Roth in a safe place and guards him. Sooraj, Cameron and Oscar put a bomb on the Dimmitt Mall's underground main entrance and blow the doors open, killing Billy and Sean. Then the rest of the mercenaries ambush Matthews' men by using the back entrance. During the attack Tate and Schmidt try to free Roth but are both shot and killed by Matthews. Then, as Matthews is about to kill Roth Sooraj shoots him in the back, killing him. During the attack Boulanger was killed. Aftermath of the Attack on the Dimmitt Mall After the shootout that ensued at the small town of Dimmitt in the abandoned mall the Shadow visits the mall and sees the massacre for himself, he decides to set fire to the mall. Before he can do this he encounters the only survivor of the massacre Bradley, one of Jack Matthew's men, who tries to threaten him at gunpoint only to be shot in the hand and knocked out. When he wakes up he is being interrogated by the Shadow in the bathrooms. After telling him about what happened the Shadow shoots both his kneecaps and locks him in the stall as he leaves the mall, setting fire to it. On the way out the Shadow sees a newspaper stating that there was a sole witness to the shootout, a certain K. Ferr. Meanwhile the Cook and Barnes, having no allies or friends left decide to join Wes Roth's team and Sooraj plans their next operation. Roth explains that, according to what Matthews was saying a certain man named Mr. Rose was the one who commanded the trap at Darnley and the kidnapping of Roth. Meanwhile we see that the Shadow takes orders from a voice-hidden message and his next order is to eliminate anyone involved in the Dimmitt Mall Shootout including the witnesses. He finds out that the journalist who wrote the newspaper, James E. Gilbert, lives at an apartment building in Corpus Christi so he waits for him at the bottom of the building. As soon as Gilbert comes he puts a silencer in the back of his head and tells him to move slowly to his van. As soon as Gilbert is in the van the Shadow negotiates with Gilbert to tell Ferr to meet him on the streets and that if he accepts he will not be eliminated. While Roth and his team are searching for a certain Mr. Rose, we see Gilbert call Ferr and Ferr agrees to meet him in front of his apartment building and Gilbert informs the Shadow of this. Gilbert then goes to the meeting and lies to him about having a new source about the incident until the Shadow shoots him in the head, but unlike what he said he still does shoot Gilbert in the head. Category:The Guardian Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased